Advancements in networking have enabled the rise in pools of configurable computing resources. A pool of configurable computing resources may be formed from a physical infrastructure including disaggregate physical resources for example, as found in large data centers. The physical infrastructure can include a number of resources having processors, memory, storage, networking, power, cooling, etc. Management entities of these data centers can aggregate a selection of the resources to form servers and/or computing hosts. These hosts can subsequently be allocated to execute system SW (e.g., OSs, VMMs, or the like), host containers, VMs, and/or applications. However, as the number of resources in the pool grows, it can be difficult to determine a physical location (e.g., in the data center, or the like) of resources in the pool.